jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is the bumbling first-mate aboard Captain Hook's marooned ship, the Jolly Roger and the secondary antagonist of Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Background History Much of Smee's past hadn't been revealed until the series, where it is revealed he was inspired into becoming a first-mate after learning about the famous pirate gal First-Mate Mollie and her various accomplishments and adventures.A couple of years before the events of first film during his travels at sea Smee spots a young pirate named James, who would one day become the feared Captain Hook stranded in the middle of the Never Sea. After spotting the washed up captain, Smee compliments the hook he's carrying around (alluding the iconic hook he'll one day gain), to which James replies by furiously demanding Smee rescues him. Years later,Smee now serves James, now known as Captain Hook after the loss of his hand,as his first-mate eager to live up to his title and overly eager nature, comes off as chronic bumbler, and appears to have minimal intelligence, overall. Because of this, he often annoys Hook, and often finds himself facing the his wrath. While Smee clearly fears Hook's fiery temper, he has shown to be outrageously loyal, to the point of jumping into action to protect the captain, specifically from the jaws of Tick-Tock the Crocodile, who is surprisingly docile when dealing with Smee. During the final battle in the original film, Smee quietly attempts to escape by going aboard a rowboat. As he lowers himself and the rowboat onto the sea, the rest of the pirate crew fall on the rowboat. He is last seen calling for Captain Hook, who swims past them as he tries to flee from the crocodile. Sometime after the events of the first film Hook and his crew manage to evade both the crocodile and reclaim control of the Jolly Roger by this time Peter Pan decides to leave Never Land for outside adventure,Hook stayed behind instead of following his nemesis to dominate Never Land during Peter's absence. However, Peter left a small crew of pirates to keep him at bay. Personality Smee is an oddly genial man for a pirate, often seen being rushed around by his captain. Even though his captain gives him a lot of trouble, he is very loyal to him. He is clumsy, goofy, and unlike his captain, he's very kind.Though he makes attempts to perform villainous acts, his gentle nature often gets in the way of this; his ultimate agenda usually focusing around keeping peace and some form of stability within Captain Hook's life. Aside from his loyalty and relationship with Hook, Smee was shown to have his own agendas throughout the original film, such as convincing Hook to leave Never Land as he, and the rest of the crew, long for the days of plundering the seven seas, which has been put to a halt as a result of Hook's obsession with killing Peter Pan. After Peter and Tinker Bell left Never Land for outside adventure,Smee has lost all desire to leave Never Land for the most part and enjoys simply sailing the Never Sea. Physical appearance Smee is a short, rotund man with an odd, hourglass-shaped head. He has shoulder-length, white hair (though the top of his head is bald) and thick, black eyebrows. His eyes are black and close-set, and they are often half-closed. His nose is large and pink, and the rest of his skin is slightly pink as well. In terms of clothing, Smee wears what seem to be very simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes, and teal shorts. He also wears half-moon spectacles and a floppy, conical, red hat with a red puffball on the tip. Role in the series Smee appears in the series as a secondary antagonist partaking in all of Hook's schemes and, like Hook, is foiled every time. Aside from being Captain Hook's sidekick and best friend; he is also the Captain's cook as in the film and usually the cause of his ultimate failures. In the first episode "Hide the Hideout!" Smee assist Captain Hook in his quest to uncover the location of Jake and his crews hideout. But through the ordeal Hook remained unaware how to gain accessed into the hideout catching a cold in the process.Smee quickly return Hook back to the Jolly Roger to nurse him back to health. In the episode "It's a Pirate Picnic!",after Captain Hook steals Cubby's map leading to Butterfly Bluff thinking it leads to a buried treasure, Smee becomes separated from Hook and his crew only to find Jake and his crew as they attempt to stop Hook.Jake and his young friends where happy to help Smee find Hook despite him being on the villain side. However Hook spots Smee from afar joining Jake's crew believing Smee has betrayed him.It wasn't until Jake and his friends accompanied by Smee reached Butterfly Bluff, Smee was able to explain he got lost and Jake and his crew help him find Hook, resourcing he'd never leave his best cap'n. In the episode "Treasure Show and Tell!",It is Treasure Show and Tell Day aboard the Jolly Roger and everybody has treasure to show and tell except Captain Hook. He begins to sing about his efforts to claim treasures from Jake and his crew but they all end in defeat.Smee in list the help of Jake and his crew to help cheer Hook up.Jake and his crew make a treasure map leading to a treasure that made for Hook. In the episode "Mr. Smee's Pet", he is given a chameleon named Blinky. Smee introduced his new pet to Sharky and Bones, who quickly notice that he can blend in with his surroundings making it look like he was invisible.Soon Captain Hook arrives on deck and orders Smee to make him one of his codfish casserole. Smee leaving Blinky in the care of Hook and his crew to prepare Hook's meal.Unknown to Smee Blinky wanders off the Jolly Roger into the Never Land Jungle forcing Hook,Sharky and Bones to find the mischievous lizard before Smee finds out that his precious pet is gone. Later thanks to the efforts of Jake and his crew Captain Hook manage to catch Blinky and return to the Jolly Roger without Mr. Smee realizing what happened. Mr. Smee plays a larger role in the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!" Mr. Smee is left in command of the Jolly Roger after Captain Hook gave up his title of captain and abandoned ship with Sharky and Bones, leaving Smee to deal with the sinking ship. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Izzy used her pixie dust to lift the Jolly Roger from the Never Sea allowing Smee to patch the hole. With the danger over, Hook, Sharky, and Bones returned aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook orders Smee to return his title as captain, but Mr. Smee shocks Captain Hook by deciding to remain as captain for a while. It wasn't until Hook saved Smee's life during a treasure hunt that the first mate decided to return Hook to command. In the episode the "The Golden Smee!", Jake and his crew uncover a golden idol resembling Mr. Smee and decide to show him their find.Once arriving at the Jolly Roger Smee reveals that his family have hidden a vast treasure hidden in Never Land but the riches come a price,the golden idols cause bad luck to all who posses them.Hook desire to claim the treasure for himself despite falling prey to the golden Smee's various cruse. Smee took matter into his own hands and decide to destroy the idol by throwing into the fiery depths of Belch Mountain. Smee was once again the main focus of the episode "Smee-erella!", which introduced First-Mate Mollie, the very pirate that inspired Smee into becoming a first mate and later his love interest.In his excitement for Red Jessica's Pirate Convention, Smee accidentally causes a mess aboard the Jolly Roger.Captain Hook forbids Smee from attending the convention and order he cleans up the ship.Soon Jake and his crew arrive at Crimson Isle,spotting Mr. Smee the young pirates ask why he wasn't attending the party.Smee informs the young pirates that Hook has ordered he stay aboard the Jolly Roger and how he wish he could go to the party.Hearing his wish Pip the Pirate Genie soon appears,transforming Smee into the dashing, swashbuckling "Buck Buccaneer",allowing Mr. Smee attend the Pirate Convention and befriends his idol First-Mate Mollie who's been assisting Red Jessica with the festivities while. Captain Hook soon becomes envies of Buck Buccaneer getting close to Red Jessica and tries many attempts to foil Buck.Not only Smee has to be wary of his jealous captain but remembering that Pip's magic will only lasts until three foghorns are blown then Buck will be reverted back into Mr. Smee. In the episode "Nanny Nell", Captain Hook is reunited with his childhood nanny who arrives aboard the Jolly Roger on his mother's behalf to make sure Hook vessel in shipshape. With Nell's efforts and hard work the Jolly Roger looked good as new.Smee felt he was no longer needed with Nell's aboard and abandon ship unbeknownst to Hook. Meanwhile Jake and his crew where sailing by when they spot Smee rowing away and ask what was going on.Smee informed the sea pups his deli ma but Jake insist Smee can't leave and with out his guidance Hook is sure to get into trouble.Skully assures Smee that Jake speaks the truth spotting the Jolly Roger heading into Danger River.Smee had been fearing that Hook would enter that dreadful place searching for treasure, there was no treasure within the river but the prison of the legendary sea monster known as the Groogar sealed behind a golden door.Jake and his crew accompanied Smee set sail after Hook. In the episode "The Golden Hook", after locating the legendary Golden Hook, which can turn anything it touches into gold, Captain Hook's new fond power and wildest desire for riches soon gets the better of him turning Sharky,Bones and even the Jolly Roger into gold. Mr. Smee informs Jake and his crew that Hook is no longer in control of his senses and needs to be stopped. Jake and his crew accompanied by Mr. Smee soon follow the trail of gold and spot Tick-Tock Croc who was also turn to gold by the captain's new power. Smee alongside the young pirates felt sorry for the crocodile, reassuring him that they'll change him and rest of the island back to normal.But as the pirates press onward Hook strikes once more turning Izzy,Skully,Cubby and even Mr. Smee into golden statues.Jake was left to face Hook alone but much to the captain's surprise his golden hook doesn't have any effect on Jake's Mighty Captain Sword. Jake soon gets the upper hand on as Captain Hook who is later turned gold by the power of his own golden hook. Smee and the rest inhabitants of the island are soon turn back to normal after Jake destroys the golden hook by tossing it into the fiery depths of Belch Mountain. In the episode "Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew",After retrieving a large rock formation resembling his Mama Hook, Captain Hook orders his crew to following him across the bridge. Smee tries to warns Hook the bridge can't support the combine weight of all them and the rock,but Hook refuse to listen and send them all tumbling down into Crocodile Creek. As Hook learns that he is the lair of his most feared nemesis he wanted to get out as fast as he can but he notice that his hat is missing and demand that his crew find it.Sharky uncovers a crown that Hook wasn't impressed by,until Bones revealed that the crown is the legendary Crocodile Crown said to make its wearer king of the crocodiles.Hook refused to believe just by wearing the crown will give him control over those ravenous reptiles.Suddenly Tick-Tock Croc emerges from the creek with two other crocodiles attempting devour Hook and his crew.It it wasn't until spotting the Crocodile Crown on top of Hook's head that Tick-Tock and the other crocodiles became obedient.Hook couldn't believe his eyes and ordered the crocodiles to preform various tricks which they all did successfully.Marveling a the sight of the crocs following his commands without any back talk and there combined might he felt that he didn't need Smee,Sharky and Bones any longer and soon turned the crocodiles upon his old crew.Smee ,Sharky and Bones come to Jake for help knowing the danger that awaits him if he were to loose the crown.Later Smee,Sharky and Bones soon returned with Jake who tries to reason with Hook warning him the danger that Tick-Tock and the other crocodiles are only serving him do to the power of the crown and are dangerous.Hook refuses to listen and order the crocodiles to upon them once more leading into a wooden cage locking them up.Hook soon gloats and informs the pirates with the combine might of his new subjects he will now attempt to retrieve the most dangerous treasure on the island the treasure of Captain Catastrophe. Smee knew of the dangers of Catastrophe's treasure and needed to find a way to stop Hook.Luckily Smee and the other were able to escape the cage do to the crocodile's poor construction.When Smee and the other pirates reach the location of Captain Catastrophe's treasure was buried and rescued Hook from the booby-traps.Hook is grateful to his old crew for coming to his aid and there loyalty even after he treated them so poorly. Smee,Sharky and Bones assured Hook that they will never leave there captain. In the episode "Night of the Stonewolf", Smee asked Captain Hook why they would return to Midnight Hill after fist attempt ended in failure.Hook revealed to his first-mate that he plans to use the Moon Gem to force Jake and his crew to bring him the the legendary Stonewolf Treasure.Later the events of the episode Smee and the rest of Hook's crew eventually touch the Moon Gem,transforming them into werewolves. Spin-offs Playing with Skully While Smee doesn't make a physical appearance in the spin-off he is briefly mention by Skully in the episode "Pulley Hook", Skully ask the viewers to help Captain Hook figure out which hook he should use to reach a treasure on a island. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Smee makes a minor appearance within the spin-off.In the short "Hop-Hop-Hop!", Smee accidentally knock Captain Hook into the lagoon as they hop across the giant sea sponge. In the episode "Saving Captain Hook", Smee is briefly seen in peril with Hook. Smee makes a brief appearance in the episode "Flying",Jake and his crew show the viewers how flying is one of there key pirates skills as they escape from Captain Hook and his crew. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) While not the main focus of the spin-off Smee does make a minor appearance in the short. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Mr. Smee reappears in the Lego Duplo adventures, like in the main series he serves as the secondary antagonist and Captain Hook's lackey in his quest to beat Jake and his crew to the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight hidden across Never Land to reveal the vast treasure once all the pieces are collected.In the first episode "The Golden Pyramid",Jake and his crew are looking for the treasured pyramid within the Never Land Desert.Unknown to Jake and his mateys Captain Hook and Mr. Smee over hear,Hook orders Smee to construct a sail wagon allowing Hook and Smee to give chase for the pyramid as well. Printed material Mr. Smee has regularly appeared in books, various comics, and other printed stories in the series. In the storybook Save Me, Smee! Captain Hook finds a treasure map that leads him into the most perilous places in all of Never Land! Now it's up to Jake and his crew to help Mr. Smee save the captain from himself. Video games Being the secondary antagonist in the series, Smee makes numerous of appearances in various video game titles, usually assisting Hook in his villainous schemes.In the game "Ready,Set,Hook", Smee assist the player, playing as Hook in the various events.In the game "Shadow Shenanigans". Mr. Smee along side Sharky and Bones are disturbed from there sleep by Peter Pan's Shadow. In the online game "Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack."It's Hook's birthday and Mr. Smee needs to make a cake large enough for his greedy captain. In the online game "Sharky and Bones Pirate Rock." Mr. Smee appears as a part of Sharky and Bones Pirate Rock band playing the drums on Pirate Rock Island. In the online game "Puttin' Pirates".Smee is one of the playable characters the player can play as in the pirate mini golf game. In the online game "Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt",Hook and Smee manage to swipe Jake and his crew presents and tree but as the villainous duo make there way back to the Jolly Roger they end up caught in a storm blowing the tree and gifts to Never Land.Hook and Smee most search the island to recapture the gifts with a merry winter treasure hunt. In the online game "The Great Pirate Pyramid" Captain Hook and Mr. Smee appear as stage hazards preventing Jake and his crew form progressing through the Pirate Pyramid and its hidden treasures. In the online game Disney Junior App "Soaring Over Summer Arcade",Mr. Smee appears as a recurring stage hazard firing coconuts from his cannon to stop Jake from reaching the top of the level and retrieve the treasure from Captain Hook. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Mr.Smee appears as a puppet in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. In the show, Captain Hook steals the team treasure chest, so Jake and the crew hurry to get it back. At the climax, Hook refuses to give up the chest, but Skully reminds everyone that only the Tick-Tock Croc can scare Hook, thus giving Jake the idea to mimic the croc's tick-tocking noise.Smee is last seen racing after Hook who flees into the jungle. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Mr. Smee appears in the live musical stage again assisting Captain Hook outwit Jake and his crew and unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano.Smee and the rest of the crew take part in the musical number Hook's Hooks as they help captain determine which one of various hook would help steal Cubby's map. After stealing Cubby's map Hook and his crew flee Never Land jungle back to the Jolly Roger. Back aboard the Jolly Roger assured of his victory Hook gloats as he,Smee and the rest of the crew sing Captain Hook is a Cranky Crook. After the song Smee tries to inform Hook that the volcano will only reveal itself to a great pirate hero.Hook was well a aware of the legend and demanded Smee point believing that he's the hero.Smee nervously replied he meant Jake,much to Hook's anger. Jake and his crew soon sneak aboard the Jolly Rodger but Hook knew Jake would attempt to reclaim the map,Hook prepared a trap waiting for him, and imprisoning the young hero within a cage atop of the Jolly Roger's crows nest.This is short lived as Hook hears the ominous ticking of the crocodile's approaching sending the captain into a panics about the deck of his ship as he flees to Smee to save him, his bumbling first mate accidentally knocks Hook out cold as he open the door.Unaware of his action Smee believes Hook's taking a nap. When Hook finally awakens from his unexpected nap he witness not just Jake free from his trap but also Peter Pan aboard his ship.Hook commence sword fight with Peter however Pan is able to subdue the Hook with a net allowing Jake and his crew to flee back aboard Bucky before leaving.Hook finally frees himself from the net and order his Smee to follow the the puny pirates.Hook soon catches up to Jake and his crew and with the assistance of the Jolly Roger's coconut cannon knocks Jake and his crew off course.With his advantage Captain Hook,Smee Sharky and Bones continue the search for the treasure on Never Land.Hook soon becomes frustrated the volcano hasn't revealed itself or the treasure to him. Smee tries to inform Hook yet again that the volcano will only reveal itself to a great pirate hero. Hook roar that he is the hero and as he stomps about only to freeze in terror as hear the ominous ticking of the Tick-Tock Croc who emerges out of the brush attempting to devour him.Smee,Sharky and Bones soon flee to the safety of the Jungle brush leaving Hook at the mercy of Tick-Tock.Luckily Jake and his crew soon arrived to rescue the captain from the hungry crocodile using Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook safe with his crew once more, he reluctantly thanks Jake and his crew for saving him. Relationships Captain Hook Mr. Smee is still Hook's loyal first mate and best friend accompanying the captain on various hunts for treasure, they are extremely close, with Smee saving Hook's life on a regular basis.Hook is still short tempered with Smee bumbling and never lessons to Smee's desires to leave Jake and his crew alone.But Hook appreciate his first mate as seen in the episode "It's a Pirate Picnic!",after Captain Hook steals Cubby's map to Butterfly Bluff thinking it leads to a buried treasure, Smee becomes separated from Hook and his crew only to find Jake and his crew as they attempt to stop Hook.However Hook spots Smee from afar joining Jake's crew believing Smee has betrayed him.It wasn't until Jake and his friends accompanied by Smee reached Butterfly Bluff, Smee was able to explain he got lost and Jake and his crew help him find Hook, resourcing he'd never leave his best cap'n.In the episode The Sky's the Limit! after Izzy returns Captain Hook's hook Smee comments how nice it was, only for Hook to reply "Who's side are you on Smee?!". Despite their different views of the "sea pups", Smee and Hook seem to be much closer, with a strong bond of both friendship and trust. Smee is always at Hook's side to offer both a sympathetic ear, comforting Hook and also acts as his voice of reason to his hot-headed captain.Smee is never resentful of the lack of appreciation he receives, and goes to extensive lengths to please Hook. However the duos friendship has been tested in the episodes "Ahoy, Captain Smee!", "Nanny Nell","Smee-erella!" and "The Golden Hook". Sharky & Bones Smee is close friends with Sharky and Bones, his fellow pirates aboard the Jolly Roger. Together, they share the crew's quarters below decks and seem to get along well. While they are underneath Smee rank wise, Sharky and Bones still respect, and to a certain extent, admire Smee.For his part, Smee takes care of both Sharky and Bones, treating them as younger siblings. While he still relays Hook's orders, Smee has their best interests at heart and will often act as mediator between his captain and his crew mates. Jake Jake and his crew are surprising in good term with Smee despite him serving Hook's commands. Smee would rather spend time sailing the high sea then pestering Jake and his crew.Smee is also very grateful for the young pirates help as seen in "Captain Hook is Missing!" he was overjoyed that Jake was willing to help search for his missing captain despite his actions.In Treasure Show and Tell! Smee need help cheering Captain Hook up do to not having any treasure for show in tell.He ask Jake and his crew for assistants when they came up with the idea for a treasure hunt. Izzy Izzy and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be more acquaintance like than enemies. Smee is just as kind to Izzy as he is to Jake and Cubby. Cubby Cubby and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be in good terms.In the episode "Pirate Swap!" ,Cubby and Bones switch crews for the day.Smee tries to make Cubby feel welcome aboard the Jolly Roger and even coming to the young pirates aid when Hook almost lose his temper with Cubby's various changes aboard the Jolly Roger. Skully Skully doesn't have much interaction with Smee but seem to tolerate his antics a little more then Hook.In the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot" Smee was the first to comment that Skully isn't seen as a pet in the eyes of Jake and his pirate friends but is treated as equal member of the crew. Peter Pan While not considered friends Smee has no personal grudge against Peter through the years being on Never Land and merely wishes Hook forget about his obsession with Peter Pan, so that the crew can go to sea.In Peter's debut in the series he and Smee are briefly seen conversing pleasantly as Smee comment it very nice to see him again and Peter asked Smee if is still working for that grumpy old barnacle Captain Hook, which Smee chuckles and replies accidentally revealing Hook was hiding near by. At the end of the episode "Pirate Fools Day!"Smee, Sharky and Bones wish Peter a happy Pirate Fools Day before his departure. At the end of the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!" Mr. Smee was very apologetic towards Peter,Jake,his crew and the Darling siblings for what Hook did with the power of the Doom Stone. Red Jessica When Hook fell hard for Red Jessica, Smee was always there to support and advise Hook in affairs of the heart. He kept the red rose Hook wanted to throw out, and helped Hook gain her affection. Again, during the Pirate Ball, Smee affectionately nudged Hook when Red Jessica complimented him and even stepped up to say that Hook would love to dance with her. In the episode "Smee-erella!" while disguised as Buck Buccaneer in order to attend the Pirate Convention Smee interacted with Red Jessica much to the annoyance of the jealous Captain Hook. First-Mate Mollie As Smee revealed in "Smee-erella!" First-Mate Mollie inspired him into becoming a first mate himself.In his excitement to see his idol Smee caused a mess aboard the Jolly Roger causing Hook to to become furious. Smee is forced to stay aboard the Jolly Roger to clean up the mess.After being transformed into the dashing, swashbuckling "Buck Buccaneer" by Pip the Pirate Genie, Mr. Smee attends Red Jessica's Pirate Convention and befriends First-Mate Mollie.Later during the pirate waltz Mollie wanted to dance with Smee but he was dancing with Red Jessica.Captain Hook offer to dance with Mollie much to her confusion.Mollie was right to worry Captain Hook was using Mollie to get on the dance floor so he could make Buck Buccaneer look foolish in front of Red Jessica.But Jake warns Smee yet again thwarting Hook's plot.Mollie learns that Buck Buccaneer whom she has spent the con with has disappeared and has left behind a golden boot, With the help of Red Jessica go on a non-stop search Jake and his crew suggest they should search the Jolly Roger. After hours, Mollie finally finds her Buck Buccaneer, Mr. Smee. Episode Appearances As the series secondary antagonist Mr. Smee has appeared in every episode in the series during season 1-3.As of season four Smee is not feature in every episode. Season One/Two/Three *See the Episode Guide. Season Four *"The Remarkable Beardini!" *"Escape from Ghost Island" *"The Golden Hook" *"Mystery of the Mighty Colossus" *"Captain Hook's Colossal Collision" *"Magical Mayhem!" *"Monkey Tiki Trouble" *"The Golden Dragon" *"Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" *"Sharky Unchained" *"Captain Quixote " *"Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew" *"The Creature of Doubloon Lagoon" *"Minotaur Mix-Up!" *"Pirate Fools Day!" *"The Forbidden City" *"Attack Of The Pirate Piranhas" *"March Of The Lava Monsters" *"Beardini's Apprentice" *"Mummy First Mate" *"The Legion of Pirate Villains!" *"Night of the Stonewolf" * "Tales of Captain Buzzard" * "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!" * "Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!" *"Captain Hook's Last Stand!" Gallery Trivia *In the original story of Peter Pan, Smee was depicted with an Irish accent. *In the original story Smee was not Hook's first mate but rather the ship's bo'sun. The position of first mate was held by Starkey in the novel. ** Smee makes a reference to his storybook counter parts status in the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid." *The episode "The Sword and the Stone" is noticeably the first occasion where Smee actually showed excitement in plundering treasure from Jake and his crew. * In the Disney films, contrary to popular belief, Smee is never mentioned as the first mate.However Smee status as Hook's first mate was confirmed in the Disney Jr. series in the episode "Smee-erella!" and "Nanny Nell". *In the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!", Smee was temporarily made captain of the Jolly Roger. *In the episode "Smee-erella!", Smee reveals that he was inspired to become a first mate by First-Mate Mollie. *In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby" it is revealed that Smee collects treasure globes (snow globes). *"Mr. Smee's Pet" is noticeably the first episode Smee does not take part in the adventure later followed by "Princess Power!","Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n" and "Flight of the Feathers". *In the episode "Surfin' Turf", Smee recalls riding down Rainbow Falls as a child.Implying Smee has been to Never Land before in his youth. *In the episode "Pirate Rock!" it is revealed that Smee can play the drums. *In "Sandy and the Clams" it is revealed that Smee is a skilled violinist. *"Into the Heart of Coldness" is noticeably the first episode Smee doesn't make appearance.Later followed by The Island of Doctor Undergear,"Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh","The Doubloon Monsoon",Shark Attack!,Phantoms of Never-Nether Land,Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey and Dread the Pharaoh!. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Singing Characters